


Hot Neighbour x Flustered Lady AU

by Sylky Sylvia (Broccoli_San)



Series: My List of Various AU's [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: ALL OF IT, Ambiguous/Open Ending, F/M, Inappropriate Humor, This is crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:15:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29577363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broccoli_San/pseuds/Sylky%20Sylvia
Summary: A lady had an encounter with a newly moved in neighbor. Thirst kicked in. Humor ensued.
Relationships: OC X OC
Series: My List of Various AU's [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2172903





	Hot Neighbour x Flustered Lady AU

I was not an easily impressed person. My parents had said that I was merely too picky whenever I rejected a prospective marriage partner, which I begged to differ. There was always some sort of flaw that hindered my attraction towards other people, be it personality-wise or look-wise.

Yet here I was, the door to my house half-opened, my jaw almost slackened by the absolute perfect being in front of me. A neighbour that had just moved in a few days ago, my mind supplied helpfully. At first glance, the whole 6’2 unit was drop dead gorgeous. A few seconds after, the absolutely smoking hot stranger opened his equally beautiful mouth to ask in a deep, husky voice that I wanted to drown in,

“Hey there. Sorry for barging in like this, but do you have extra eggs that I can use?” 

Eggs? Aren’t you blessed with—

Hold on. Back up a bit, you stupid pheromones. “Uh, hey there. I do have an extra carton, if you want them?”

A teasing grin graced his flawless face. “I don’t need that many. Just a couple so I can make some pancakes.”

Oof. Good job, me. “O-oh, pancakes! Sure, sure. Do you… want to wait inside while I pack some up…?”

He suddenly came forward to brace a finely muscled arm on the overhead, and wait holy shit why is he so tall— “If you don’t mind, sure.”

I couldn’t figure out if his lazy drawl was intentional or not. The tingles in my nerves hoped so. 

His dark, dark eyes swept over the expanse of my house. Ah, so he was just looking out for other people… but he didn’t need to give me the jumpscare of my life by doing that. My heart was racing to jump out of my chest when I took a couple of steps back, allowing him access both to my personal space and my jumbled emotions. “It’s alright, it’s just me alone right now. My housemate is out grocery shopping.”

He hummed in response and stepped inside like he already belonged. I vaguely waved him to the direction of the living room. “You can take a seat wherever. Will 5 eggs be enough for you?”

Hot Neighbour sauntered over to the nearest couch and plopped down. His legs were so long he had to cross one over the other, and I held back the drool at how tight his jeans clung onto them. “Yeah, s’ fine. Thanks again.”

“No problem!” I answered, brimming with too much enthusiasm as I headed into the kitchen. The open area meant that I could still see and interact with Hot Neighbour, which is both a curse and a blessing as far as my pent-up feelings were concerned. 

I was bending over the lower cabinets to find a suitable container when his voice shot out again, this time with a hint of curiosity, “I haven’t caught your name.”

Oh, yeah. I was too busy wallowing in my simping mode to realize we hadn’t introduced ourselves. Get yourself together, you thirsty woman. “Ah, yeah… I’m Kellie. My family and friends calls me Lily, though, so it’s your call.”

A beat of silence passed, before a low, amused chuckle escaped from him, filling the entire room. “I’m flattered you already think of me as a friend, Lily.”

My hand, about to reach a cabinet door above me, paused halfway through. His implication weighed heavily in my mind, sinking deeply. I could feel the blood rushing into my face, efficiently warming me up. “U-uh… well, I mean, we can be friends, but if you’re not up for the idea then it’s fine.”

Being just friends sounded way too innocent for what I had in mind, anyway. As I was waiting for his response, I was starting to get frustrated when I couldn’t reach for the cabinet’s handle. Before I could give up and go pick up the stepping stool, an arm way longer than mine went past my head and promptly opened the cabinet door for me. 

I blinked a couple of times at the neatly stacked Tupperwares in it, wondering what just happened. 

“You looked like you were having a hard time.” Hot Neighbour explained simply, but I could almost hear the levelled amusement in his voice. 

If my face could get any redder, the blood would spurt out of my ears. “Y-yeah, you know… short people problems. Thanks for the help…”

It didn’t take a long time for me to figure out that he was standing real close behind me. I could legit feel the warmth of his body if I leaned back justtttt a bit…

“Which one do you want to use?” 

His voice snapped me from my trance, and my head shot back up to survey a suitable container. “Hmm… the red one.”

He proceeded to use both hands to pick said container, easily bringing it down to hand it over to me. I desperately hoped he didn’t notice how I was ogling the way his biceps tightened when he was doing so.

… God, what the hell was wrong with me?

I tried shaking myself out of my stupor as I placed the container at the counter and shuffled over to the fridge to choose some eggs for Hot Neighbour. I could almost feel his gaze bearing down my back when I juggled all 5 eggs in both of my hands. When I sent an inquisitive glance back, he returned it with a million watt smile, capable of powering the electric generator for the whole town, for at least a week and a half.

I cleared my throat nervously, starting to lose my mind. “Do you perhaps need anything else? You’re still new here, so I doubt you have much in your pantry.”

“Mm, I’ll manage. I have leftovers from the restaurant I work at, so it’s not that empty.” He replied, still watching me closely. “Thanks for the offer, though.”

I perked up at this new topic of conversation, eager to find something to talk about instead of my raging hormones. “A restaurant! Is it the new one in town?”

“You know it.”

I turned around to get back to the container, and this was when shit went down, I’m telling you. My brain told me to just knock the fridge door shut with my elbow or something else, but my body instinctively took the lead… by using my leg to kick it shut. This was normal; I wasn’t a refined lady, after all, even if I wanted to secretly impress the man behind me.

What wasn’t normal was how the tremors from kicking it close made me lose my balance and all 5 eggs in my hands jumped out and cracked open to a sea of dead chicken fetus all over the floor. 

Both me and Hot Neighbour stared at the mess quietly. 

Then, a stupendous laughter roared out of him. I looked to him, this time my jaw fully slackened as I gaped at him. For someone who seemed like a walking definition of confidence, the way he laughed made him feel so much more humane. His shoulders were shaking so hard as he continued to laugh that I was worried he was going to have a seizure.

“Y-you… you could have just brought the container with you over there, Lily.” He managed to say breathlessly. 

With the awakening of my clumsy endeavours, I finally managed to relax for the first time since he showed up. My shoulders were beginning to feel numb from the effort of keeping myself together, but now that they were loosened again, I felt like I could properly breath. “Pfft. I just thought I could impress you with my impressive balancing skills, that’s all.”

His eyes sparkled with something I couldn’t put a finger on. His head lolled to the side as he regarded me with a new kind of gaze, different from before. “Balancing, hmm? I wonder what else you’re good at balancing in?”

Oh. 

Oh God.

Brain went dead. Brain went offline.

I almost sputtered at his wild accusation, but somehow managed to rise back to the challenge. “That, well… I guess you’ll have to find out yourself.”

Click. Brain went online again, hurrah.

I could almost the hear the spark in the distance between the two of us. The fizzles weren’t going to die anytime soon, based on the self-satisfied smirk that he had on. My fingers were itching to explore his whole bo—

The sound of a car going into the porch woke me up from my fantasies. A part of me wanted to blame Alicia for coming back home at such an unfortunate timing, but the majority part of me realized that I was going to be murdered if she had caught me in the middle of the kitchen, with a dirty floor. 

I wasn’t about to die before being taken by Hot Neighbour in front of me. 

“That’s my housemate.” I grumbled as an explanation to him, wanting to rush off to the bathroom to grab a mop. 

Yet again, I miscalculated my steps and directly put my foot on top of a particularly stickier part. Yelping, I found myself flying off the floor, my vision tilted back far enough for me to be able to look at the ceiling. 

This was it. Forget about being murdered, I was about to die from my own fatal mistake. 

Before my head could knock back against the floor and killing me from a concussion, I was pulled forward into a strong, broad chest. Before I could realize what was going on, I could hear a small gasp escaping from above me, as the same squelch from slipping on the floor resounded again, though this time it was in favour of Hot Neighbour. 

We both landed on the floor with a loud thud, the only consequence being his ass split open from the impact. Ah, but an ass is already split into two, I suppose.

“You alright?” 

His warm breath brushed against my bangs. I almost knocked my head to his jaw when I looked up at him in shocked realization. My voice came out raspy and filled with concern, “Of course I am! You’re the injured one here, I need to look at your ass—I mean, your backside! Hurry and get up!”

An arm strongly bound around my waist prevented me from getting up. My concern was slowly getting overpowered by the embarrassment flooding through my nerves. “I… what are you doing?!”

“My backside can’t suffer another drop, Lily. I’d crack my spine if I fall with you on top of me again.” He mused happily.

Oh my God, kill me.

“My housemate will snap you first before that.” I almost huffed the words out, hearing the click clack of her heels coming into the entranceway. 

“Then you’ll just have to nurse me back to health.” He grinned teasingly at me, and I frowned at the statement.

“How did you…”

The door finally swung open, and I waited for Alicia to yell, scream or just run at us with a pocket knife she always had with her after we were caught red-handed. When her sharp, hawk-like eyes landed on us like a predator, I was coming into terms with how I’d die in the arms of this traitorous, flirting man.

Then something magical happened. She simply dropped her head with a tired sigh. A manicured hand came up to massage her temple. “I thought I told you to practice some manners, Felix.”

… Huh? What?

I blinked at her, and then I blinked at Hot Neigh—no, Felix. I forgot I hadn’t heard his name from before. 

“Sorry ‘bout that, Alicia. I just couldn’t resist the temptation.”

“Excuse me?” I blurted out, glaring at the man currently snickering at me. “You… was this all an act?!”

Alicia shrugged off her jacket and hung it at the back of the door like she hadn’t just witnessed two human beings snuggled up against each other on the floor of our shared house. “I won’t go into details, but he’s had the hots for you since he saw you in the hospital.”  
“’m sorry.” Felix said, almost looking sheepish if it wasn’t for the smug, victorious smirk he had plastered across his face. “It’s just… I didn’t want to come across as a stalker, but I couldn’t just waltz up to your doorstep and introduce myself, so…”

“So what, you just ask for some eggs instead? Do you even need them in the first place?” 

“Hey, no one can have enough eggs.”

“Are you kidding me—”

“You two lover birds can take your quarrel into the bedroom.” Alicia was standing dangerously close to the knife holder in the kitchen. Her eyes darted to a particularly sharp one before looking back at us. “After. You. Clean. Up. My. Kitchen.”

So she was pissed off. I managed to smack Felix away and stood up on wobbly legs to clean up. How on Earth did I find myself so awestruck by him 10 minutes ago? He was still very much smoldering and still very hot, but I couldn’t believe I was putting him on some sort of pedestal.

“You’re just a dork.” I snorted, keeping a close eye on every spot in the kitchen so that Alicia wouldn’t find a reason to bash me in the head later on. “You could have just asked for my number. I’m not that petty.”

“Alicia told me you’re not easily impressed.” He rested his chin on top of the mop handle. With every smile that he gave me, each one was getting more endearing. “Since you’re not pushing me away, does that mean I pass the test?”

I ran through a background test mentally, checking off the list of flaws. “Currently. You might fail in the future.”

“Hey, I love myself a challenge. Makes it more worthwhile, ya know?”

Geez.


End file.
